There are mobile objects that detect objects, such as obstacles, located around and move while avoiding the detected objects. For example, a technology has been proposed for moving a mobile object using map information in which information indicating the presence or absence of obstacles in each area (grid) formed by dividing the entire area of movement according to a certain size.
However, in the conventional technology, since the presence or absence of obstacles can be determined only in the unit of areas of a certain size, there are times when the movement of the mobile object cannot be controlled in an appropriate manner.